1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular battery charging switch and more particularly pertains to electrically connecting an alternator with a battery of a vehicle for charging when held downwards or held level and disconnecting an alternator with a battery of an alternator when tilted upwards with a vehicular battery charging switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical level switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical level switches heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of activating and deactivating an electrical connection when positioned accordingly are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,301 to Bitko discloses a mercury tilt switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,040 to Bitko discloses a mercury type tilt switch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,519 to Elenbaas discloses a mercury tilt switch and method of manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,208 to Shostek et al. discloses a level sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,402 to Olson discloses a mercury float switch.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicular battery charging switch that activates or deactivates a circuit between an alternator and battery based on the orientation of a vehicle.
In this respect, the vehicular battery charging switch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of electrically connecting an alternator with a battery of a vehicle for charging when held downwards or held level and disconnecting an alternator with a battery of an alternator when tilted upwards.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicular battery charging switch which can be used for electrically connecting an alternator with a battery of a vehicle for charging when held downwards or held level and disconnecting an alternator with a battery of an alternator when tilted upwards. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.